Media content receiving devices, which may take the form of set top boxes (STBs), are configured to deliver one or more selected programs to a media presentation device coupled to or within the media device. Typically, the media device connects to a television and an external signal source in which the signal (e.g., cable signal) is converted into media content displayable on the television. However, the media device may operate with other types of media presentation devices, the latter taking the form of, but not limited to, televisions (TVs), personal computers (PCs), stereos, personal digital assistants (PDAs), surround-sound systems, and digital video recorders (DVRs). Particular programs may be selected by a user who provides program selection instructions to the media device. The selected program may then be presented to the user. For example, if the selected program is a movie, the video portion of the movie is displayed on a display of the TV, the PC, or the like. The audio portion of the movie may concurrently be presented over the speakers of the TV, the stereo, or the surround-sound system. In some instances, the selected program may be stored into a DVR or other recording device for later retrieval and presentation. The DVR may be an integrated component of the media device, or the DVR may be a stand-alone device that is communicatively coupled to the media device.
For a variety of reasons such as consumer demand, portability, spatial constraints and aesthetics, the tendency in the marketplace has been toward more streamlined components still capable of providing a high quality media content (e.g., flat screen televisions and small, wall mounted speakers).
However, one of the continual challenges of making a low profile, streamlined media device is the effective transfer of heat away from a die provided on a chip of a printed circuit board (PCB) or alternatively the effective insulation of a component adjacent to or in a vicinity of the die. Conventional set boxes typically have an active cooling system employing one or more fans or blowers to move air through media device. One drawback of a conventional fan system is the amount of spatial envelope needed within the media device to mount and adequately operate the fan. Thermal insulation, on the other hand, is usually accomplished using various pastes, epoxies, potting compounds, coatings or laminates.